


Joey your an imbecile

by Moptop



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, IT
Genre: Nightmares forever, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moptop/pseuds/Moptop
Summary: "Hi! Welcome to Sillyvision animation studio! Our cartoons are terrified because Joey's irresponsible!"





	Joey your an imbecile

Henry was sitting at his desk drawing the frames for the next episode when he heard a fermilliar sound. The potter patter of little boots running down the hall towards his office.

"HENRY!!!" Came bendy's voice as he slammed the door to Henry's office open and jumping at him, "Henry It's coming!"

"It? Whos it? Whos coming?" Henry asked confused as to what the little shaking toon in his arms was talking about.

"IT, Henry, IT!" Bendy flung his arms in the air as though it was obvious what he was talking about, "The clown in the sewer! It's coming for me!" Bendy then hid his face in Henry's shirt still shaking like a leaf.

It, he meant THAT It, the Stephen King It. 'Who would have let Bendy watch that movie?' Henry thought to himself for a second before he came to the obvious solution, Joey.  
"Joey you idiot why would you let Bendy watch that movie?!" Henry stormed into joey's office, the terrified toon still having a death grip on his shirt.

"What? Oh, he wanted to watch it so I let him with Boris." With Boris, where was Boris then?

Henry left with Bendy in one arm and dragging joey along by the ear with the other down to the storage closet Bendy and Boris have claimed for their own. He found the wolf huddled in a corner with a terrified look on his face.

Henry pushed joey forward and stood beside Boris, "apologize." He said sternly.

"Why should I? Its just a stupid movie."

"Because their new to our world still and dont know whats real and whats not yet, thats why."

It took a little more convincing but joey eventually apologized for letting them watch that movie and explained to them that it want real and that pennywise (probably) wont come to get them.

"Ok, sure, but I'm not going anywhere near any sewers any time soon." Boris stated clearly still worried.

"Whatever you say Boris," Henry replied, glad that the terrified look was finally off the wolfs face. "Now that thats over with i should get going, its pretty late.

"NO!" The two toons shouted in unison before Henry even got a chance to stand up.

"Welp, guess where staying for a sleepover, joey. Joey?" Damn he must have snack out while we where talking. "Looks like its just gonna be the three of us tonight then."

"Good." Bendy said, "Joeys a jerk anyways." And with that the three of them fell into a peaceful sleep.  
This continued every night for the next week. Lets just say Henry's not going to see his home again for a bit.


End file.
